deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Affection
Like many RPGs, Riviera: The Promised Land ''has multiple endings that can be achieved if certain criteria are met. Throughout the game, there will be many events in which the player's choice affects the outcome. A great sum of these changes the moods of the 4 female companions (Fia, Lina, Serene, and Cierra) negatively or positively. This hidden value, known as '''affection, fulfills 'Riviera's dating sim gameplay aspect. Manipulating Affection Affection is split into two sub categories: Mood and Trust. The minimum is -5, and the cap is 10 per stage. Mood values are reset between stages: certain events in Elendia may affect Trust but never Mood. If the mood value is 6+ by the end of the chapter, the Trust of the girl will increase by 2; if -1 or below, her Trust will decrease by 2. The heroine with the highest trust value will be marked with a star when in Elendia (as mentioned above). In the event of a tie, the priority is as follows: Cierra, Serene, Lina, and lastly Fia. Making choices favoring the girl you want will increase her affection level, while some decisions will lower their moods, however. Allowing a character to deliver the finishing blow in a battle provided there are no casualties from the other characters is another way to improve her mood; however, when a girl gets knocked out, her mood decreases. Taking advantage of the affection system allows you to determine which of the heroines will care for Ein the most, which will change the ending of the game. One can check the ladies' moods via the Status option on the Select Menu. Blank = The girl's mood and trust are neutral. ♥ = The girl is pleased and has high trust in you (and the highest of the girls during the chapter). ♪ = The girl is in a good mood but her trust in you is not the highest among the girls during the chapter. ★ = The girl's mood is neutral but she has high trust in you. In Elendia, this also shows which girl has the highest trust in Ein. �� = The girl is in a foul mood but has high trust in you (and the highest of the girls during the chapter). ... = The girl is in a foul mood and has low trust in you. There is an item called Angel Gem that can be picked up in Chapter 4 which can be given to any of the heroines to greatly increase her affection value in case you change your mind about whose ending you want. Effects of Affection Affection, Mood and Trust have no effect in battles. The number of girls in a good mood at the end of each stage affects the player's score: having all the girls in a good mood gives the player an S-rank for 'Pleased'. Due to the nature of Chapter 8, only one girl needs to be in a good mood to give the S-rank; this makes it harder to S-rank the boss battle. If Cierra 'deeply '''trusts Ein after Chapter 4, 50x Thunder Chain can be obtained from Soala in Elendia before Chapter 5. ' 'This appears to be the only item event directly affected by level of trust. End-game When the player reaches the game's final chapter, the lady that likes Ein the most will not be able to participate in the final battle against Seth-Rah. There are six different endings to the game that can be had on multiple playthroughs: #Fia's Ending #Lina's Ending #Serene's Ending #Cierra's Ending #Rose's Ending (favor Cierra over the other girls while keeping ''all affection values below 40.) #Default Ending (all affection values are below 40 and Cierra is not the one with the highest affection out of all of them.) It's a common misconception that there are two variations to Rose's Ending, each dubbed the "Good Ending" (in which she becomes humanoid), and the "Bad Ending" (in which she does not). However, the "Bad Ending" is merely the Neutral one, in which Ein returns to Asgard never to see the heroines again, and Rose remains cat-like. Category:Riviera Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics